Birthday Surprises
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Who says birthdays have to suck? Dharmaville.


**Author's Note**: This was requested by **Pontiac**! A fic where Juliet throws James a surprise birthday party since he hasn't had a _proper_ birthday since the death of his parents!

Here you go, **Pontiac**!

**Birthday Surprises**:

Birthdays, birthdays, birthdays. What the hell was so special about a god-damned birthday? You got older, big deal, Sawyer thought with blissful ignorance. He was frustrated beyond belief tonight. Horace had called and told him some of the kids were making a huge ruckus in the rec-center and to go calm them down. He wasn't even _working_ tonight.

He frowned and pulled on clothes, he couldn't go yell at a buncha' kids wearing his damned boxers after all. Finally he was heading towards the rec-center and the music he heard coming from inside made him roll his eyes. Kids would be kids, he figured. He pushed open the door and stood stock still.

"Happy birthday, Jim!" came the collective shouts from nearly everyone in Dharmaville.

Sawyer was pretty sure his eyes were about ready to bug out. He glanced around, trying to determine _who_ even knew when his birthday was. After a moment he realized that only one person could possibly know. He searched the crowd but she was nowhere in sight. Regardless of his hate for birthdays, he couldn't help but feel a smile growing. Wasn't often anyone shocked him and Juliet had definitely just succeeded. He glanced over at Horace who came up to him and shook his hand. "Where's the little blabbermouth hidin'?" he questioned with amusement.

Horace chuckled. "Not sure exactly, but she's definitely around here somewhere," he assured him. "She said something about not wanting to get shot."

Sawyer couldn't help the grin the formed in response to that one. They'd been here just about a year and a half. He supposed he should have known she would know when his birthday was from those Others' files. He just figured she would never _act_ on that information. She, of course, had just proven him wrong on that point. And on many other points as well. It suddenly made him feel guilty though, because he realized he had no idea when her birthday was.

Finally after a bit more of searching he found Miles and Jin hiding in the back with beers. "You jackasses knew she was gonna do this, didn't ya?" he questioned, feigning annoyance. He watched as they both shrunk back into their beers slightly.

"Look man, she made us promise not to say anything," Miles admitted. "Personally, Juliet's a lot scarier then you are, I'd rather face your wrath then hers."

Sawyer grinned at that one. "I ain't mad, Dufus," he stated with amusement. "Where's the princess of parties hidin' anyhow?"

Miles shrugged, obviously not willing to endure Juliet's wrath. Meanwhile Jin pointed to the back kitchen area of the rec-center with a beer in his hand.

"She is in there," Jin told him.

"Thanks Jinbo," Sawyer stated with a mock salute before heading to the kitchen. He paused as Amy opened the door and stepped out. "She back there?"

"Yup," Amy told him with a smile.

"Thanks Ames," Sawyer stated with a full-dimpled smile before opening the door to the kitchen and going inside. He watched her with her back to him and smirked as he took the bowl that was nearby with the frosting. He dipped his pointer finger into it and came up behind her before he reached his fingertip out and wiped the frosting on the side of her neck.

Juliet jumped almost immediately and turned to look at Sawyer in shock. "What the hell was-- uh.. hey James.." she muttered, reaching her hand out to wipe the frosting off her neck. She missed it without fully realizing it and bit down on her lip.

Sawyer feigned his best look of outrage. "What the hell's the big idea?" he questioned gruffly.

Juliet frowned slightly. "Look, I'm sorry," she apologized, glancing away. "If I'd known it would just piss you off I would have just left you alone on your birthday."

Sawyer just stared at her in silence.

Juliet shook her head. "We're friends, friends throw each other birthday parties," she pointed out. "Or, at least I thought so," she stated with a slight shrug. She studied the look of amusement in his eyes. "You're not even mad, are you?"

"Far from it actually," Sawyer admitted, letting a grin erupt on his face. "Shoulda' seen your reaction though, you looked so guilty."

Juliet shot him a pointed look and turned around.

"So, that's all yer' gettin' me?" he questioned. "A surprise party?"

Juliet narrowed her eyes slightly out of confusion. "Why, what did you want?" she asked curiously, not bothering to turn around.

"That icin' looks good," he explained to her.

Juliet rolled her eyes in response. "It's on your cake already," she pointed out. "But if you really want, go ahead and eat --" she froze, feeling warmth on her neck before she felt his lips come in contact with her skin. Even a few seconds later when that warmth was gone she hadn't moved an inch. Wasn't sure she should.

Sawyer put the bowl of icing in her hands. "You take that bowl home with ya' and later I'll show ya' what a good friend I think ya' are.." he told her. "And if all you happen to be wearin' is a bow and some ribbon, I won't complain."

Juliet cleared her throat once she heard his footsteps exit the kitchen. And suddenly she found herself wondering whose birthday it really was. His or hers. Either way she was certain of a few things. One, her face was probably redder then a tomato. Two, she was _really_ glad she threw this party. Three, she was definitely taking the icing home. Four.. too bad she didn't have any ribbons and bows..

**()()END()()**

**So. I'm not too good at the birthday thing. So, of course I had to make it somewhat funny! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Sarah**


End file.
